Some aircraft are equipped with hoists configured to raise, lower, and or suspend equipment and/or people relative to the aircraft. Some aircraft hoists are installed to aircraft using large and heavy additional equipment, such as, but not limited to, booms and vertical supports that occupy space within a cabin of the aircraft and/or extend from the aircraft into an airstream during aircraft flight even when the hoist is not in use. Further, some hoists are configured to raise equipment, people, animals, and/or other objects to a vertical location near but below a deck of a cabin of the aircraft, thereby requiring an aircraft crew member to grab, lift, and draw the hoisted items into the cabin manually and working against gravity and aerodynamic forces.